Boxed
by Green the Cat
Summary: When everything changed, Meiyoten was sent to another. So these are his thoughts on being Boxed.


Hey, it's me again with yet another story. This one is a bit different than what I usually do, but whatever. Enjoy the story and there's more info at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, that simple.

* * *

><p>Meiyoten remembered several things. Things like his first master's name, where he used to live and various other things, but he couldn't seem to remember how long he'd been here. Time seemed to be non-existent in this place. Meiyoten tried his best to relax and focused on remembering happier times.<p>

_Emmet ran ahead as Meiyoten gave a quiet snort of amusement. Apparently, the team was train for the badge. Gloria was allowed to roam free... for the most part – the meowth had a nasty habit of trying to steal shiny things. Chedder flew in figure-eights above them, Meiyoten was half-tempted to ask about the flying-type's strange name. He decided against it, however, to enjoy the day of tranquil peace._

Meiyoten's memory faltered and he tried to roar, but no sound escaped. Then, other bits of memories slipped through his mental defenses.

_Meiyoten looked up at his master. The young male was doing something on some black box. Meiyoten wanted to ask what it was that his master was doing._

_ "Arf!"_

_ The sound jolted his master out of his thoughts. The human turned his head and smiled before he picked Meiyoten up._

_ "Sorry about that.," his master apologized as he petted Meiyoten._

_ Meiyoten watched Emmet make a few clicks. He blinked when he saw his picture in the set of six Emmet had pulled open. Meiyoten stared at the growlithe on the screen and the growlithe stared back, in little time it turned into a staring contest._

_ Meiyoten barely registered his master moving around the pokemon in the set of six. The ratata and a spearow were moved to a different picture, placed in something called Box1. After a moment of thought, Emmet moved the oddish to Box1. All that was left on the team was Meiyoten and two others – a pidgeotto and an ivysaur. When Emmet left the 'computer', Meiyoten decided he never wanted to visit Box1._

_ It was only after several months and at least one more gym badge that Meiyoten noticed. The three pokemon Emmet had put into Box1 were still there. Meiyoten ignored the fear that bloomed for a split second. His master would never put him in Box1._

Meiyoten ignored the urge to snort, according to the mechanical voice that was the only company, he wasn't in _Box1_. Meiyoten resided in Box6. Again, he ignored his fleeting amusement in the fact that his master would never put him in the Box. His _mistress_, however, was another story entirely. Meiyoten decided to sleep instead of wait for his release.

_The young human held out his hand and Meiyoten was very much tempted to bite the appendage. A little voice in the back of his head disregarded his temptations and instead encouraged him to bark. The human smiled at him and he was quite curious as to why the human was smiling._

_ "My name is Emmet."_

_ Meiyoten wagged his tail and gave a bark of conformation._

SYSTEM TRANSFER – SYSTEM TRANSFER

The loud voice of the Box woke Meiyoten from his thoughts and the arcanine rolled his eyes in response. The words 'system transfer' echoed throughout the mechanical space of the Box as Meiyoten stretched. It seemed that his mistress was clearing out her Boxes as well as being kind... in back-handed way. Meiyoten supposed that the new trainer would be getting six new pokemon that they normally wouldn't get their hands on, but they could only have what the current trainer didn't want. It seemed very similar to when Emmet had cleaned out his bag at a PokeMart one day – anything that couldn't or wouldn't be used was sold. However, Meiyoten realized the difference between an item that only took up space and a creature that was supposed to be a friend. Then again, his thoughts didn't matter.

SYSTEM TRANSFER – SYSTEM TRANSFER – PLEASE SELECT POKEMON... ARE THE FOLLOWING POKEMON CORRECT: RATATTA – Joyce, DRIFLOON – Pika, SQUIRTLE – Aquamarine, CYNDAQUIL – Garnet, SKITTY – Corina, ARCANINE – Meiyoten? YES... STARTING TRANSFER, PLEASE WAIT.

* * *

><p>Meiyoten opened one eye to observe two female trainers. Both were brunettes and Meiyoten recognized the one as his former mistress Lyra. The other brunette was complete mystery save for the fact that she was his new mistress. He perked his ears as the subject of their chatter became how Lyra had ended up with him.<p>

"You know about Team Rocket, right? Well, there was this executive named Proton when I defeated them. Apparently, he gained his executive status by killing Meiyoten's trainer. Some boy named Emmet from Viridian City."

Lyra's voice carried an air of sorrow, but it was the smell of salt that drew Meiyoten's attention away from another nap. The taller brunette was crying as she attempted to fill out some papers. With a huff, Meiyoten stood up and walked over to the blue-eyed female. He nudged her with his nose when she didn't notice him.

"Meiyoten?," Lyra asked as she twirled a pen in her fingers.

"Meiyoten...," the other girl said as she wiped at her tears, "I'm sorry."

He couldn't be cute anymore as when he first met Emmet and he couldn't ignore her as he had Lyra even on the rare occasion he wasn't in the Box. So, with all this in mind, Meiyoten grabbed her bag and walked over to the corner of the room. The female frowned, but looked over at the serperior behind her. The snake dipped its head as Lyra finished her paperwork and left with her typhlosion behind her. He watched with apt fascination as the human's face stared in shock at the empty space where Lyra had been. She took several moments before she stood and walked over to him.

"My name is Hilda.," she said before she smiled. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>Hilda wasn't Emmet and Meiyoten couldn't say he was a young pup anymore, but he wasn't boxed. It felt familiar and after a while, he couldn't say he minded.<p>

"Come on, Meiyoten, we're almost home."

He snorted. No, he didn't mind this at all.

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by the fic 'Almost Like Flying' and I can't remember the author's name, but it was amazing and you should go read it. Any who, while I was reading that piece, a thought came to mind. How would a boxed Pokemon feel after they been so invested in their former Trainer? How would a Pokemon that had gone through a Pokemon Transfer via Pal Park or the Pokemon Transfer System feel? These are some of my questions so I answered them with this.<p>

How do you like it? I hope it was a good read and that you enjoyed.

Adieu - Green the Cat


End file.
